Never Pity
by Topaz5686
Summary: What if Gamora hadn't been the only daughter of Thanos to change sides? What if she'd reunited with a sister she'd thought long lost, and what if she formed a connection with one of our guardians? The journey is sure to be a rough one. GOTG characters and places are property of MARVEL. I own only my OC and original content. Please R&R! May be muture in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

*Knock, knock* The sound drew my attention as I glanced towards the clock, 10:33 p.m. glowed back from the wall of my quarters and sighing I rose to a sitting position on the bed. "Enter."

I'd been expecting Gamora, my adopted sister and fellow assassin had suffered a number of wounds as we all had in the battle to gain position of the infinity stone. To my surprise Rocket stood in my doorway, the blue colored suit Nova Prime had altered suit him well and I smiled. "Hey."

He seemed nervous and scratched the back of his head. "Hi, um can we…talk?"

I watched as his tail twitched, and his brown eyes were wide as mine met them. "Of course, come on in."

With only the slightest hesitation he entered and came to lean against the side of my bed, his side turned to me and his eyes focused on the far wall. "Has there been any more movement out of Groot?"

Laughing he smirked and met my glaze. "Yeah, he's been dancing to Quill's music all night when he thinks no one's lookin' but I've caught 'im a couple times. He's gonna be fine."

There was a sense of relief that washed over his features with the last sentence. Not long ago he'd truly believed his truest real friend had died protecting all of us. It was heartbreaking to watch him cry, clinging to a single twig and Drax doing with he could to console him. "I'm glad, you two mean a lot to each other."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the far wall, his smile falling. "Yeah, and a few days ago I wouldn't have really thought that much about it."

After a moment of comfortable silence I reached over and touched his shoulder, his frame tensing before he again met my eyes as I motioned to the open area on the bed. "You didn't come in here to relive loosing Groot so what's on your mind?"

He smirked again and took my unspoken invitation to sit beside my legs. "Well aren't you just little miss straight forward?"

Shrugging and adjusting against the headboard, his eyes washing over me as the teal fabric of my tank top shifted on my blue skin, and I smiled. "Happens when you're kidnapped and raised by a power mad warlord. Now out with it, what's really bothering you?"

He seemed to fight with himself, and finding the words he wanted as his eyes dropped to his hands, and he toyed with his crawls. "Back in de Milano, when we decided to plow through Ronan's flight deck…why'd ya kiss me? Cause if it was that we were the only ones there or pity, we can forget I even came in 'ere tonight…"

Flashback

Quill's voice came pouring through the Milano's radio, "Gamora hasn't opened the door."

My eyes locked with Rocket's before we both returned our attention to the slight of the Nova Corps last fighters being taken down and hope for Xandar crashing with them.

Rocket's grip on the controls tightened. "Guess we're dying today after all."

Without hesitation I leaned towards his seat and he turned his head to face me, my hand held his check. Tilting my head I pressed a firm kiss to his mouth and then released him, staring into his brown eyes. "I have no regrets."

He nodded and set the Milano on path for the flight deck, Ronan came into sight, holding Drax in a death grip as we crashed, and my head made impact with the command panel.

End Flashback

I watched Rocket as he sat silently, waiting for my response, his nervousness more than showing. Leaning forward I took one of his hands in mine and our eyes met as he slowly turned to look at me. "I told you then and I'll tell you now, I have no regrets."

His eyes were wide as he stared back and then at our hands. "But why then and why me, why not Quill, or Drax? Heck even Groot might have given ya a shot! Why me, why someone who can't begin to return your feelings?"

Though he'd broke our contact during his rant I touched his shoulder and he turned to face me again, all the doubt and insecurities showing in his eyes. "If that were true you wouldn't be here right now. The only answer I can give is because I've felt drawn to you. I have ever since we met in that dive on _Knowhere_. You were so upset, so hurt, a piece of me clung to you."

His eyes narrowed and he stood up, staring down at me. "So it was pity?! You just felt sorry for the pour little beast, well save it cause I don't need nothing like that, not now, not ever!"

Without looking back he jumped from my bed and moved towards the door, I managed to meet him there. "Rocket you have to believe me…I wanted that kiss, I wanted to kiss you. It had nothing to do with pity."

For a moment he said nothing, his ears and tail dropped and he sighed, though more in defeated I heard him in the few days we'd known each other. "Wish I could."

My heart broke as he walked without looking back through my door and it closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was fuckin' successful!" I followed Peter back on to the Milano, and could only nod at his statement.

We'd taken a job only two days after leaving Xandar which should have been fairly simple. Locate our mark, confront him, find his hostage and blow the bastard's head off. The safe return of the hostage would result in a big payday for our team and everyone would go home happy.

What we weren't told was our mark was a genocidal maniac in training. The warehouse he'd lead us to was rigged to blow and did so not five minutes after we'd arrived. The mark, the hostage and any hope of getting pain for this whole mess crumbled like the rubble we had to dig ourselves from.

We awoke Groot as we climbed into the cockpit and the tiny sapling eyed us all with concern, Rocket moved to set in the chair in front of him.

Peter stood by the stairs as he had since boarding the ship and looked us all over before clearing his throat. "Look guys I don't want ta be a dick about it but we should all get cleaned up and deal with injuries before getting too comfy."

A collective sigh past between us, and I nodded and cringed as pain shot through my neck. "Ah!"

Drax had been standing closest to me and his hand touched my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I met his gaze with a tired smile. "A pillar fell on me, hit my shoulders, other than that I'm fine."

Gamora pushed away from a control panel she'd been leaning against and moved behind me. "Might be some twisted leads or damaged circuitry, let's have a look."

As she pushed my hair out of the way and handed it over my shoulder I sighed. "Gamora don't make a fuss over it, I'm not a child anymore."

Her quick fingers had already opened the panel at the base of my neck when she paused in her inspection and we locked gazes over my shoulder. "Am I not still you're sister?"

I could see the emotions behind her eyes, we were still unsure of what had become of Nebula and I sighed dropping my eyes. "Of course."

Her hand made contact with my backside faster than I could react and she smiled as our gazes met again. "Then stop your protesting and let me assess the damage."

Rolling my eyes I was met with the amused smiles that brightened Peter, Groot, and Drax's faces and Rocket had nearly fallen to the floor from the snicker he just couldn't stop.

"Hm." Gamora's voice brought my attention back to the issue at hand. "I don't believe I'm skilled enough to make this repair. Rocket, would you mind taking a look?"

At her question the last of his giggles subsided and he stood, and jumped from the chair he occupied to stand of the arm of the one Drax was most fond of. This put us nearly nose to nose as he stood up and I blushed.

Hesitating only a second he jumped to Gamora's shoulder and I could feel his claws against my skin and listened to as he and Gamora spoke. "Here."

"Uh huh." His right hand held my shoulder as he leaned in.

"And here." The feeling of Gamora's hand pushing my hair away caused me to shiver as they continued their discussion.

"Yep." I could feel his shift more of his weight my way as he looked closer for another second and then jumped down.

After Gamora had closed the panel I turned to see his concerned eyes. "It'll take a while but I can fix the damage. Come on BabyDoll let's get to it."

As we moved past everyone the room was remarkably still until Peter had to open his fat mouth. "We'll I guess our showers will have to wait so Rocket can have some alone time with his girlfriend."

Rocket's feet seemed to stop on a dime and everyone flinched thought the ferry they'd been expecting wasn't what they received. Without turning around Rocket sighed and his posture sank a bit. "At least I don't gotta beg for her attention Star Dork."

An hour later I sat on the floor while he stood on a crate behind me and worked on my neck. Though it hadn't been uncomfortable, the hourly had mostly been consumed by silence between us other than requests for tools or parts that were within my reach. As he finally closed the panel he sighed and jumped down coming to face me. "Alright, give it a try."

Rolling my neck I smiled, it felt better than months before and the tension I'd been feeling in my shoulders was decreased as well. "It's a lot better, thank you."

He shrugged and set to work cleaning the tools he'd used. "Don't mention it."

His back was turned to me now as he used another crate as a makeshift table and laid the cleaned tools aside. Stepping up to him I touched his shoulder and he jumped but didn't move away. "Really, thank you. I've haven't felt this good in a long time. Have you done much of this before?"

He shrugged and continued to work without meeting my eyes. "Some, mostly on myself, de shit breaks and someone's gotta fix it."

As he finished up the last tool he turned and carried the tray back to where it was stored. His motions left no doubt that he was ready to leave, no longer comfortable being alone with me. "Rocket, I know you don't want ta talk about the ki…"

"Nope." His back was still turned to me but I could see him tense and his hands ball into fists.

I sighed watching his back. "But if we don't talk through it…"

"Topazia." His shoulders shook and my eyes watered as he sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "There's nothing ta talk about. You're a humie, I'm not, end of story. Now for both our sakes let it drop."

As I watched him walk away all I could do is cry, silent tears falling to the floor.


End file.
